sturmbotefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sturmbote Wiki
Das Erwachen der Runenherrscher Personen Orte Gegenstände Legenden und Mythen Die Helden von Sandspitze Gamemaster's Chest Ideen, Gedanken und Konzepte für Meister (und Spieler) - Schloss knacken Tag 1: 28 Pharast 4712 AR, Ein Feuertag Ankunft in Eleder, Übernachtung im Sargavahaus. Bekanntschaft mit Briga, Lumba Ulkumba und anderen. Die Rote Möwe kommt in Eleder an. Glücklich darüber wieder Festland unter den Füßen und zurück im Schoße der Zivilisation zu sein, macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Sargavahaus. Zuvor verabschieden sich die gewonnenen Freunde Aerys, Gelik, Jask, Ishiro und Tasha in verschiedene Richtungen. Bevor die Gruppe den Landungssteg jedoch verlassen kann, wird sie von der Wache von Eleder darüber informiert, dass "solche Leute hier nicht gerne gesehen werden", was sie später auch durch böse Blicke und geifernde Kommentare der Bürger zu spüren bekommt. Die vielen Wochen im Schoße der Natur scheint den Helden die Orientierung in der Stadt geraubt zu haben. Sie verlaufen sich im Juwelenviertel und stoßen auf das bemerkenswerte Justizverständnis mancher Juweliere; überall gibt es Pranger und Galgen... Zum Glück läuft ihnen die Orkfrau Briga zusammen mit der Barbarin Kitana über den Weg und führt sie zum Sargavahaus, wo es nach gutem Essen und Trinken, das Lini seltsam freizügung und selbstlos aus ihrer eigenen oder jemand anderen Tasche bezahlt. Schon an diesem Abend begegnen ihnen einige zwielichtige Elederianer, wie zum Beispiel Alya Andarva und Lumba Ulkumba. Tag 2: 29 Pharast 4712 AR Am Morgen sitzt der Ork Besh kan Braugrig im Sargavahaus und übersetzt. Miro geht ihm zur Hand und handelt heraus, die Abschriften von Yarzoth mittags zwecks Übersetzung zu ihm zu bringen. Die echten Dokumente versteckt er in der Rüstung von Esrim, fehlerhafte Abschriften behält er bei sich. Kitana hört am alten Hafen mit, wie der Ork eine Falle für die Gruppe vorbereitet, weshalb alle mit dem Hinterhalt rechnen und Besh besiegen können. Die daraufhin entdeckten Dokumente führen die Gruppe in verlassene Häuser, wo sie Kinder einiger Zenji-Arbeiter befreien können und dort zu einem guten Ruf gelangen. Zudem helfen sie dem schwer verwundeten Lumba Ulkumba. Im Laufe des Tages stellt sich heraus, dass das Gerücht um die Hinweise auf Saventh-Yhi in Eleder bereits die Runde gamcht hat. Die Gruppe erhält von mehreren Machtgruppen Eleders Angebote die Expedition für sie zu unternehmen. Die Gruppe erhält Unterschlupf bei Mbalasi Mabinde und ihrer Familie und in umliegenden Zenj-Hütten. Tag 3: 30 Pharast 4712 AR Am Morgen wird der Übersetzer Toralf Gandheim zu euch gebracht. Lumba Ulkumba schlug ihn vor und hält ihn für vertrauenswürdig. Er besteht Miros Test mit den falschen Dokumenten und beginnt mit seiner Arbeit. Bereits im Laufe des Tages kann er erste Fortschritte vorweisen, die einiges über Saventh-Yhi und die Geschichte Saviths enthüllen. Jedoch wird er noch weitere drei Tage benötigen, bis die Texte vollständig übersetzt sein werden. Nun haben alle Machtgruppen Angebote abgegeben. In Verhandlungen hat sie die Gruppe dafür entschieden die Expedition für die Gesellschaft der Kundschafter durchzuführen. Amivor Glaur, der lokale Vorsitzende ist bereits begierig darauf, die Expedition auf den Weg zu schicken und hat einiges vorbereitet. Belohnung: 500gp / Person, Magischer Kompass, bei Abschluss weitere 2,500gp. Tag 4: 1 Gozran 4712 AR Diesen Tag nutzen alle, um sich auf die bevorstehende Reise vorzubereiten. Miro deckte sich mit Schriftrollen ein, die er beim Händler Patar Logrist für den nächsten Tag in Auftrag gab. Abends bittet euch Mbalasi Mabinde zu gehen. Sie wirkt einsilbig und redet nicht über mögliche Vorfälle. Sie wünscht euch viel Glück und kehrt euch dann den Rücken zu, worauf euch nichts anderes bleibt, als ins Sargavahaus zurückzukehren, wo Ono, Lini und Toralf Gandheim schon auf euch warten. Am Abend lieferte sich Kitana noch eine Verfolgunsjagd mit einem Unbekannten, von dem sie vermutete, dass er etwas mit den Vorfällen der letzten Tage zu tun hat. Tag 5: 2 Gozran 4712 AR Als Miro morgens zum Markt geht, um seine Schriftrollen abzuholen, ist der Händler Patar Logrist noch nicht da. Der benachbarte Händer weiß jedoch, dass Patar eigentlich immer pünktlich ist. Eine Untersuchung im Steinweg bestätigt, dass er überfallen wurde. Geknebelt und seiner Haare beraubt, findet ihr ihn gefesselt in seinem Bett. Er ist außer sich und kann nur sagen, dass es wohl schwarze Zenj-Sklaven waren, die ihm das angetan haben. Miro berichtet alles dem Wächter Zeg Gresh, der daraufhin fordert ein Exempel zu statuieren und drei inhaftierte Zenj-Sklaven zu hängen. Miro ist von dieser Art von Gerechtigkeit nicht sonderlich begeistert und legt sich mit den Wachmann an, wofür er heftig gerügt wird und nun selbst auf Greshs Beobachtungsliste stehen dürfte. Der Tag verläuft weiterhin schlecht: Die Lieferungen im Lagerhaus, in dem die Expeditionsausrüstung zusammen getragen wird, geht nur schleppend voran. Immer wieder kommt es zu Verzögerungen, manche Kisten fehlen ganz oder ganze Schiffe scheinen zu verschwinden. Dann taucht auch noch eine Kiste mit Schlangen auf, die mehrere Arbeiter beißen. Untersuchungen in der Hafenmeisterei führen nicht weiter, jedoch die Begegnung mit Einbein-Martha, die weiß, wo das vermisste Schiff Abendstern abgeblieben sein soll: Im Grallus-Dock des Aspis-Konsortium. Das Grallus-Dock ist vollständig abgeriegelt und auch alle Tricks helfen nicht, auf das Gelände zu kommen. Zum Glück begegnet der Gruppe am Tor dem Kapitän der Abendstern, der Zwerg Mzulft. Gleichzeitige Nachforschungen bei der sargavischen Regierung führen ebenfalls nicht weiter. Der zuständige Minister Rotilius Havelar kann nicht weiterhelfen und verweist auf das leidige Arkadische Statut, unter dessen besonderer Gesetzgebung das Aspis-Konsortium handeln darf. Der Tag findet eine abschließende gute Wendung. Die Abendstern ist offensichtlich freigekommen, alle fehlenden Kisten trafen im Laufe des Tages ein und auch für Miro ist eine geheimnissvolle Kiste geliefert worden: Seine bestellten Spruchrollen, zusammen mit einer einzelnen Rabenfeder. Tag 6: 3 Grozran 4712 AR Auf dem Weg zu den letzten Besprechungen im Lagerhaus kommt euch eine schreiende Menge entgegen. Hinter ihr hetzt eine Meute tollwütiger Hunde durch die Straßen Eleder s und sorgt für Verwirrung. Die Hunde greifen alles und jeden an, können jedoch von euch aufgehalten werden. Esrim zeigt sich heroisch und rettet mehreren Bürgern mit seinen Heilzaubern das Leben. Eine Katastrophe jagt die nächste: Ihr seht schwarze Schwaden am sonnigen Himmel Eleder s. Ein Feuer! Tatsächlich sind Lagerhäuser angezündet worden. Ihr trefft in dem Moment ein, als sogenannte Freimänner euer Lagerhaus in Brand stecken wollen. Wieder gelingt es schlimmeres zu verhindern und ihr besiegt die marodierenden Sklaven und könnt auch den Brand löschen, bevor er auf andere Lagerhäuser und eure Ausrüstung übergreifen kann. Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei: Atemlos erreichen euch Amivor Glaur von der Gesellschaft der Kundschafter und Toralf Gandheim. Beide sind verwundet und haben schlechte Neuigkeiten. Zwar konnten sie die fertiggestellen Übersetzungen retten, doch Ono geriet dabei in die Hände der Freimänner. Ein Trupp verwundeter Gardisten berichtet euch von der Besetzung der Südarkadischen Walfang-Gesellschaft, wo der Anführer der Freimänner, Umagro Ono als Geißel hält und die Befreiung aller Sklaven verlangt. In einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung schafft ihr es die Freimänner zu besiegen. Ono wird von Umagro vom Dach des Flenshauses gestoßen, kann jedoch dank des Federfall-Zaubers von Miro vor Schlimmerem bewahrt werden. In einem epischen Kampf gelingt es euch auch Umagro zu besiegen, der wohl für das Unheil der letzten Tage die Hauptverantwortung trägt. Sterbend bringt er, von euch befragt nur noch ein "Aaaaaa..." aus seiner geschundenen Kehle. Wund aber siegreich begebt ihr euch zurück ins Sargavahaus. Tag 7: 4 Gozran 4712 AR Nachdem ihr euch um eure Wunden gekümmert habt, trefft ihr euch mit Amivor Glaur. Er dankt euch für euren mutigen Einsatz, der die Expedition gerettet hat. Er rät euch, Nkechi aufzusuchen, einen Priester des Gozreh, der euch als Führer für die Expedition nach Tazion dienen kann. Er weißt euch den Weg, worauf ihr euch sobald auf den Weg zu den Fahlklippen macht, wo der wunderliche Asket in einer Höhle hausen soll. Angekommen bereitet euch die Strömung des Meeres mehr Schwierigkeiten, als ihr angenommen habt, jedoch schaff ihr es mit vereinten Kräften nicht zu ertrinken und findet ein Muschelhorn, das den Gozreh-Priester aus seiner Behausung lockt. Nkechi traut euch nicht zu die Expedition zu überleben, jedoch will er Gozreh entscheiden lassen: Dafür müsst ihr zwei Prüfungen ablegen. Die Prüfung des Wassers und die Prüfung des Windes. Ihr entscheidet euch, die Prüfung des Wassers zuerst zu unternehmen, da Miro noch von seiner Wasseratmung profitiern kann, wenn ihr rechtzeitig am Ort der Prüfung eintrefft. Bald findet ihr ein Eingeborenendorf am Ende der Landzunge, ganz in der Nähr großer Austernbänke. Miro s Sprachenkenntnisse helfen euch mit den freundlich gesinnten Einwohnern zu verhandeln, die euch im Tausch gegen einige Werkzeuge Hilfen zur Verfügung stellen, um zu den Austerbänken hinabzutauchen und dort die gesuchte schwarze Perle zu finden. Miro, immer noch von der Wasseratmung profitierend macht viele dutzend Tauchgänge, bis er bei seinem letzten Versuch ein böses aquatisches Wesen stört, dass ihn mit Zaubern angreift. Miros Wille ist jedoch stark genug, dem verlockenden Ruf des Monsters zu widerstehen und so findet er im letzten Moment eine der kostbaren schwarzen Perlen und taucht auf. In letzter Sekunde holt ihr ihn in euer Boot, die Hand des Meeresungeheuers verfehlt ihn. Die erste Prüfung ist bestanden und ich macht euch auf den Weg zur zweiten Prüfung. Tag 8: 5 Gozran 4712 AR Die zweite Prüfung, die Prüfung des Windes führt euch zu Gozrehs Scheitel, einer Halbinsel, eine halbe Tagesreise von Eleder entfernt. Dort sollt ihr eine Feder eines dort lebenden heiligen Sturmvogels finden. Das Wetter verschlechtert sich an diesem Tag minütlich, bis ihr bei strömendem Regen und heftigem Sturm die Felsnadel erblickt, die Nkechi euch beschrieben hat. Sie liegt weit über dem Meer, eine Seite durch die ständigen Witterungseinflüsse nahezu glatt poliert. Nur eine Seite bietet eine Aufstiegsmöglichkeit, die angesichts des Wetters fast unbesteigbar anmutet. Wiederum helfen euch gut gewählte Zauber, die Prüfung doch noch zu bestehen. Die Barbarin Kitana kann mithilfe eines Spinnenklettern-Zaubers die Wand fast mühelos besteigen, trotz des Gnoms und des Halblings, die sich an ihrer Ausrüstung festkrallen und auch mit in das Nest des Vogels genommen werden wollen. Im Nest findet ihr fünf melonengroße Eier, Federn findet ihr jedoch auch nach längerer gemeinsamer Suche keine. Der heftige Wind scheint dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Im grellen Licht eines Blitzes erkennt ihr dann aber das fliegende Ungetüm, den heiligen Chirok Sturmvogel, der sein Nest verteidigen will. Mit Schnabel und Krallen, sowie Lichtangriffen geht er auf euch los. Ihr wisst euch nicht anders zu helfen, als zu euren Waffen zu greifen und zurückzuschlagen. Halb tot greift der Vogel ein letztes Mal an, als Lini in die Höhe springt und Chirok im Vorbeiflug einer Feder beraubt. Der Vogel ist außer sich und zu allem bereit, doch Miro sorgt für Verwirrung, inem er eines der Eier in den Wind befördert. Chirok ist kurz abgelenkt und diese Ablenkung nutzt Kitana den Gnom und den Halbling zu schultern und nahezu senkrecht die Felsnadel hinabzurennen. Kurz kommt sie ins Straucheln, droht zu stürzen, doch fängt sich im letzten Moment und schießt den Abhang weiter hinunter. Kaum wieder auf sicherem Boden, werdet ihr von eingeborenen Kriegern umzingelt, die euch zur Rede stellen. Das Nest des heiligen Vogels ist ein Tabu, ihr habt ein Sakrileg begangen, indem ihr es betretet habt und der Anführer fordert die Herausgabe der geraubten Feder. Ein ritueller Zweikampf endet siegreich für euch; Kitana überwältigt den Anführer mit Leichtigkeit und so zollen euch die Krieger Tribut, indem sie euch die Feder überlassen und einen Teil ihres Schatzes schenken. Nun, da alle Prüfungen erfolgreich bestanden sind, macht ihr euch zurück auf den Weg zu Nkechi, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ihr doch nicht gar so unfähig seid, wie er such zu Beginn einschätzte. Noch am gleichen Tag haltet ihr ein Ritual ab, in dem ihr eine Vision von Saventh-Yhi erfahrt und die Schlangenvolk-Priesterin Yarzoth sich euch auch in euren Träumen entgegenstellt. Es gelingt euch jedoch, sie zu besiegen und ihr erwacht aus der Trance. Nkechi ist nun davon überzeugt, dass es Gozrehs Wille ist, euch zu begleiten. Am Nachmittag erreicht ihr Eleder, wo Amirvor Glaur schon geduldig auf euch wartet und euch gleich als Expeditionstrupp vorschickt. Die Hauptexpedition wird euch im drei bis vier Tagen Abstand folgen. Dafür erhaltet ihr Pfadfinder-Ringe, mit denen die folgende Expedition euren genauen Weg nachvollziehen kann. Tag 9-13: 6-10 Gozran 4712 AR, 1. - 5. Reisetag Marsch über die Ebenen von Eleder entlang einer alten Handelsroute nach Kalabuto. Lini erkrankt an Feuerbauch, kann sich jedoch aus eigener Kraft heilen. Tag 14: 11 Gozran 4712 AR, Abend der Strömungen, 6. Reisetag Ihr erreicht die Fzumi-Salzmine. Dort findet ihr ein altes Tagebuch, aus dem ihr schließen könnt, dass in der Mine etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein muss. Eine junge, verwilderte Frau will euch zuerst verscheuchen, es gelingt euch jedoch ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie erlaubt euch die Mine zu passieren und bittet euch dort nach ihrem vor 15 Jahren verschwundenen Vater Ausschau zu halten, der ein Amulett trägt, dass sie gerne wieder hätte. In der Mine trefft ihr auf Salzgruftschrecken, verweste und vom Salz ausgedörrte Überreste der ehemaligen Minenarbeiter. Ihr kämpft euch euren Weg durch die Mine, findet dabei neben der Besitzurkunde der Mine, die auf die Tochter Athyra Schauerhaus ausgestellt ist, auch noch Gehaltszettel im Wert von 500 gp und ungeschliffene Diamanten im Wert von ca. 2000 - 2500 gp. Zuletzt findet ihr die Quelle des Unheils: Eine sechs Meter durchmessende Sphäre aus blauem, glasähnlichen Material, in deren dunkler Energie die Eltern von Athyra in ausgedorrt und zu Salzgruftschrecken verwandelt in blauem Schleim liegen und euch angreifen. Mehrere Gruppenmitgleider werden Opfer der lebensentziehenden Kraft der Schrecken, können beide jedoch besiegen und auch die Sphäre endgültig vernichten. Am Ausgang der Mine wartet Athyra Schauerhaus mit ihrem Dinosaurier Jaji bereits auf euch und ist überglücklich euch mit dem Medallion wiederzusehen. Der Weg durch die Mine spart euch einen Tag Reisezeit. Am Nachmittag und Abend erholt ihr euch von den Kämpfen, Athyra kann euch heilsame Tränke besorgen und auch euer Begleiter Nkechi kann euch mit Genesungszaubern zur Seite stehen. Tag 15-16: 12 und 13 Gozran 4712 AR, 7. und 8. Reisetag Nachdem alle Blesuren geheilt sind, geht es weiter. Lange 300 km trennen euch noch vom Fluss der Tränen, an dessen östlichen Ufer Kalabuto wartet. Ihr marschiert durch karge Steppe. Tag 17: 14 Gozran 4712 AR, 9. Reisetag Etwas abseits eurer Route trefft ihr am Abend auf ein Händlerlager. Es wird von einem Händler namens Hungerhaken geleitet. Am Abend gibt es einen Hahnenkampf, bei dem ihr mitwettet und richtig liegt. Im Anschluss gibt Hungerhaken das Geld nicht heraus und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Die vier Schläger-Brüder Tripper wenden sich danach gegen Hungerhaken und werfen euch seine Goldkiste mit 500 gp vor die Füße. Lini sackt den Rest ein, nachdem jeder seinen Wetteinsatz fair aus der Truhe entnommen hat. Tag 18-19: 15 und 16 Gozran 4712 AR, 10. und 11. Reisetag Weiter geht euer Weg entlang einer alten Handelsstraße, die bald ein Dschungelgebiet streift. Am Mittag des 11. Tages eurer Expedition winken euch freundliche Zenj-Eingeborene in ihr kleines Dörfchen. Dort werdet ihr verköstigt und bekommt Handarbeitswaren der Zenj angeboten. Am Abend kommt Uta, die Dorfälteste zu euch und spricht von einem Dämonen, der wie ein Fluch auf dem Dorf lastet und immer wieder Kinder und Alte verschleppt. Sie bittet euch zu helfen, worauf hin ihr einwilligt und euch auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Mitten in der Nacht greifen tatsächlich zwei Chemositen an, die ihr mit Mühe und Not jedoch besiegen könnt. Tag 20: 17 Gozran 4712 AR, 12. Reisetag, Ein Wohltag Die Chemositen sind besiegt. Man würdigt eure Taten mit einem Geisterfetisch der Zenj und bittet euch noch etwas zu bleiben. Ihr zieht es vor, schnell weiter zu kommen und verlasst das Dorf der Zenj noch am gleichen Tag und macht bis zum Abend noch Weg gut. Tag 21-23: 18-20 Gozran 4712, 13.-15. Reisetag Tag 21: Reise durch die Steppe, keine Ereignisse. Tag 22: Angriff der Ankhegs: Auffällige Erdlinien ziehen eure Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Da es keinen Weg drumherum gibt, beschließt ihr einfach durch das Gebiet zu ziehen. Dort lauern Ankhegs, die Fallen gestellt haben. In einem Kampf um Leben und Tod entkommt ihr ihren Klauen und rettet euch in sicheres Gelände. Wegen eurer Verwundungen verliert ihr Zeit und müsst frühzeitig rasten. Tag 23: Ihr kuriert euch aus und begebt euch spät wieder auf den Weg, schafft aber euer Tagespensum nicht mehr ganz. Tag 24: 21 Gozran 4712, 16. Reisetag Die Steppe wird erbarmungsloser, heiß, Krankheiten bahnen sich an. Und mit der Bedrohung kommen die Geier. Am Abend des 21. Gozran fällt euch ein Schwarm Blutgeier an, die ihr jedoch in die Flucht schlagen könnt. Tag 25-27: 22-24 Gozran 4712, 17.-19. Reisetag Ihr durchquert das Herz der Mwangi-Steppe - eine vor Hitze flimmernde Unendlichkeit. In der Ferne taucht ein schattenspendender Baum auf, der sich als grausige Entartung herausstellt, je näher ihr kommt. Am verkohlten Stumpf eines Baobabbaumes baumeln ein Dutzend halbverweste Leichen. Einige sind wie überreife Früchte schon auf den Boden gefallen und liegen dort wie mit Konchen gefüllte Fleischsäcke, deren ursprünliche Form kaum noch zu erahnen ist. Garniert wird der Anblick von einem Schleier von Fäulnisfliegen und Maden. Doch plötzlich kommt Leben in die Szenerie: Die Erhängten baumeln heftiger, als der laue Wind es zulässt, ihre offenliegenden Muskeln spannen sich, Seile reißen und Fleischsäcke erheben sich. Eine untote Armee aus verrotteten Zombies greift euch an. Doch auch dieser Bedrohung entkommt ihr und schleppt euch die letzten Meilen bis zur rettenden Zivilisation, die Kalabuto zu sein verspricht. In Kalabuto angekommen, werdet ihr von einem Mädchen angesprochen. Sie will Talismane verkaufen, um damit ihre arme Falilie zu unterstützen. Mitleidig gebt ihr ihr ein kleines Taschengeld und erhaltet handgeschnitzte Anhänger dafür. Leider müsst ihr mit zusehen wie sie kurz darauf von einem Pfeil getötet wird, als sie versuchte euch ein Geheimnis zu verraten. Anscheindend ist der Feind schon auf eurer Spur. Bald darauf findet ihr auch die Taverne "Zum Schrumpfkopf", wo ihr euren Kontaktman, den Zwerg Cheiton treffen sollt. Ihr findet ihn und er bietet euch an, für die nächste Zeit in seinem Haus zu verbringen. In der Nacht erfolgt jedoch schon der erste Überfall auf euch. Agenten einer feindlichen Fraktion dringen über das Dach in Cheitons Haus ein. Tinas Charakter wird von einem Betäubungspfeil gelähmt und nur durch Zufall bekommt ihr vom Eindringen der Feinde mit. In einer Häuserschlacht par excellence schafft ihr es die Angreifer zu überwältigen und zu töten. Einem gelingt jedoch die Flucht durch das geöffnete Fenster und er kann im Drunter und Drüber entkommen. Tag 28-30: 25-27 Gozran 4712, 20.-22. Reisetag Am 25 Gozran erholt ihr euch von den Angriffen der vergangenen Nacht. Ihr habt noch drei Tage, bis die Nachhut zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen in Kalabuto ankommt. Am Nachmittag verscherbelt ihr eure Funde und erhaltet 310gp. Am nächsten Tag macht ihr euch zu Einkäufen und Erkundungen in die Stadt auf. Nachdem ihr vier Dschungelsaft-Tränke erstanden habt, geht ihr zurück, um euch mit eurem Kontaktmann Cheiton zu treffen, doch dieser ist verschwunden. In sein Haus wurde eingebrochen und er scheint verschleppt worden zu sein. Blutspuren führen euch zu einem Platz im sargavischen Viertel, dort hilft euch ein Bettler weiter. Im altsargavischen Viertel hört ihr von zunehmenden Angriffen wilder Tiere auf die Innenstadt. An einem zerfallenen Herrenhaus hört ihr, dass euer Freund zur Ruine im Zentrum der Stadt geschleppt wurde und dort gefangen gehalten wird. An der Ruine angekommen, stellt sich heraus, dass die Zenj hier eine alte Mwangi-Ruine wieder instand setzen. Ein geheimnisvoller Zenj mit goldener Haube aktiviert einen Mechanismus, der Cheiton in ein Becken voller Blutmaden absenken soll. Den Schlüssel für den Mechanismus wirft er zwei Girallons vor, die in einer Arena freigelassen werden. Im Kampf gegen die Bestien verliert Tinas Charakter viel Blut und Fleisch und überlebt nur mit knapper Not, mit gemeinsamen Kräften schafft ihr es jedoch die Girallons niederzuringen, den Schlüssel für den Mechanismus zu finden und ihn zu deaktivieren, bevor Cheiton zu Schaden kommt. In aller Eile schleppt ihr euch zurück in die Stadt, wo man euch daraufhin Unterschlupf in einer fremden Taverne anbietet, bevor die Nacht mit ihren Schreckensgestalten über euch hereinbricht. Tag 31: 28 Gozran 4712, 23. Reisetag Nachdem ihr euch erholt habt, trifft am Mittag die Nachhut mit Avimor Glaur und Gelick Ebberschwinge ein. Ihr brecht nachmittags auf, weiter dem Ziel entgegen. Nun liegt der Dschungel der Tausend Schreie bald vor euch. Ihr wandert diesen und die nächsten zwei Tage durch die dürren Steppen außerhalb Kalabutos weiter nach Osten. Tag 34: 1 Desnus 4712, 26. Reisetag Am See der Verschwundenen Heere macht ihr Rast. Ihr entdeckt die Schatzkarte wieder, die ihr in einem Zenj-Dorf nach dem Kampf gegen die Chemositen erhalten habt. Darauf ist der See verzeichnet. Hier soll ein Schatz liegen. Nach einiger Vorbereitung wagt sich Kitana hinab in die Tiefen des Sees, in dem angeblich das Seeungeheuer Aomak hausen soll. Nachdem Kitana den Schatz geborgen hat, macht ihr tatsächlich Bekanntschaft mit Aomaks Nachwuchs. Ihr besiegt ihn in einem wilden Kampf und hör noch tief im Dschungel auf der Flucht die wütenden Schreie Aomaks, dessen Nachwuchs ihr auf dem Gewissen habt. Der Schatz ist geborgen! 300 große Platinmünzen sind euer! Tag 35 und 36: 2. und 3. Desnuns 4712, 27. und 28. Reisetag Am zweiten Tag nach eurer Flucht vor Aomak, folgt ihr weiter dem Korir stromaufwärts, als ihr an einem kleinen Zulauf eine Furt queren wollt. Ihr werden von Kriegern der Mzali attakiert, könnt sie jedoch in die Flucht schlagen. Tag 37 und 38: 4. und 5. Desnuns 4712, 29. und 30. Reisetag Hier geht es beim nächsten Mal weiter (26.10.2012) Letzte Änderungen Da das Wiki neu ist: Alles! Gerne wird mehr ergänzt oder ausgeführt. Gerne würde ich eure Charakterbeschreibungen aufnehmen oder auch Kommentare zu den Orten, Personen und Ereignissen des Abenteuers (entweder selbst einfügen oder mailen.) Letzte Aktivitäten Der Kalender Golarions Namen der Tage Mondtag = Montag = Moonday Mühetag = Dienstag = Toilday Wohltag = Mittwoch = Wealday Eidtag = Donnerstag = Oathday Feuertag = Freitag = Fireday Sterntag = Samstag = Starday Sonnentag = Sonntag = Sunday Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Wiki